A Hero's Fight
by as17
Summary: Starts in the Saiyan Saga. A new plot with several twists, like Piccolo on Snake Way? Find out how everything unfolds! Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. My story is merely a fan fiction and is not in anyway associated with the Dragon Ball l incidences where material from Dragon Ball is used belongs to Akira Toriyama.
1. Chapter 1: The Saiyan arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. My story is merely a fan fiction and is not in anyway associated with the Dragon Ball series. Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. All incidences where material from Dragon Ball is used belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 1: The Saiyan arrives.

The day was sunny and the light shone through Goku's bedroom window and into his eyes. Goku woke up, yawned loudly, and stretched. He went to the bathroom, and then to the living room.

Goku: "Where's Gohan?"

Chi-Chi: "He's studying in his room. Don't disturb-"

Goku was already at Gohan's room and he knocked on the door.

Gohan: "Who is it?"

Goku: "It's your daddy."

Gohan rushed to open the door and he hugged his father, and they both laughed.

Goku: "Gohan, I want to take you to Kame House and introduce you to my friends.

Chi-Chi had snuck up behind Goku and was listening to him

Chi-Chi: "He will absolutely not go anywhere! Especially not to visit your crazy friends!"

Goku had picked Gohan up into his arms.

Goku: "Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi: "What?!"

Goku: "Make something nice for dinner."

Chi-Chi: "Wh-"

Goku had run out the door and put Gohan down for a second.

Goku: "NIMBUS!"

The Flying Nimbus, Goku's cloud for traveling, had arrived. Gohan was amazed at the sight of the Nimbus.

Goku and Gohan got onto the cloud, which sailed through the skies as Gohan laughed.

Meanwhile, on a cliff.

Piccolo: "I must defeat Goku!"

He let his rage flow and destroyed a mountain in the distance with his ki.

A cold breeze flew over his back, and he looked at the sky, where a bright, white speck in the distance seemed to be coming downwards.

Piccolo: "A star in broad daylight?"

Piccolo shook his head and looked back the other way.

Piccolo: "My imagination is making a fool out of me."

Meanwhile, near a farm.

The farmer had done his work and was going inside for lunch, when he looked into the sky and saw a meteor-like object crashing down.

It landed, creating a huge crater.

Out came a long-haired man with a green device on his left eye and some armor.

The farmer was scared and ran away, but the man had seen him.

Raditz: "You there!

The farmer turned around and looked at him, while Raditz had scanned his power level.

Raditz laughed and said: "Point me towards Kakarot."

Farmer: "Y-y-you want m-my carrots? You can have them. They're right behind-"

Raditz: "No, you fool! I want to see Kakarot, not your foolish Earthlings' vegetation!"

Farmer: "Take as many as you want, just leave me alone!"

The farmer cried as he ran away from his farm.

Raditz: "What an idiot."

His scouter detected a power level, and he flew towards it.

Meanwhile, at Kame House.

Bulma knocked on the door.

Roshi and Krillin were sitting on the couch.

Roshi: "Come in!"

Bulma came in.

Roshi: "Bulma, how nice to see you!"

Krillin: "Hey, Bulma!"

Bulma: "Hi, you guys!"

Just then, Goku and Gohan landed on the island, and Goku came in.

Krillin: "Look, it's Goku!"

Bulma: "He's all grown up!"

Roshi: "Hello!"

Gohan came in too.

Roshi: "Who's that?"

Goku: "My son, Gohan."

Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin's jaws dropped.

Bulma: "You have a son?!"

Krillin: "What?!"

Goku: "Yeah, say hi Gohan."

Gohan waved at them.

Bulma picked him up and said: "Isn't he adorable?"

While they had their reunion, Piccolo was in trouble.

Raditz was flying through the sky, and he landed at the spot of the power level, right behind Piccolo.

Piccolo turned around: "Who are you and what do you want?!"

Raditz: "Point me to Kakarot."

Piccolo: "I don't know who that is."

Raditz: "The strongest being on this planet! Where is he?!"

Piccolo: "You're looking at him."

Raditz: "Don't make me laugh, Namekian. Show me Kakarot or die!"

Piccolo delivered a punch to Raditz's face, and Raditz was enraged.

Raditz: "You'll pay for that!"

His scouter beeped, and he flew towards a new higher power level.

Piccolo: "Wait!"

Raditz: "Don't worry, your turn will come too!"

As Raditz flies towards Kame House, Piccolo follows behind. The happy reunion is about to come to an end...

Power levels:

Goku - 417

Piccolo - 398

Gohan - 1

Krillin - 144

Roshi - 93

Raditz - 1,243


	2. Chapter 2: The Crash

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. My story is merely a fan fiction and is not in anyway associated with the Dragon Ball series. Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. All incidences where material from Dragon Ball is used belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 2: The Crash

Raditz soared through the skies, Piccolo right behind him, and then landed onto an island with a small house on it.

As the reunion was going on, Goku sensed a tremendous power coming his way, and then, Raditz arrived.

All of the people went outside, frightened.

Goku was angered at the sight of the man.

Goku: "I don't know or want to know who you are. Just leave quietly."

Raditz laughed loudly at Goku's words.

Krillin: "Shut up! Do you want us to beat yo-"

Raditz punched Krillin, knocking him to the ground.

Gohan was scared, hiding behind Bulma.

Raditz: "Kakarot, why haven't you completed your mission?"

Goku: "My name is not Kakarot, and the only mission I have right now is to destroy you."

Raditz grinned and then said: "It seems you've forgotten, Kakarot. I am your older brother Raditz, and you are a Saiyan!"

Bulma and Roshi gasped at his words.

Goku: "You're not my brother, you liar. I'm from Earth!"

Raditz: "No, you're from Planet Vegeta! You're a Saiyan and your mission was to exterminate the pitiful residents of this planet!"

Goku: "You're really making me angry!"

Goku punched Raditz, who kicked him onto the ground.

Gohan: "Daddy!"

Raditz looked at Gohan, the crying little child.

Raditz: "Kakarot, is that your son?"

Goku: "Don't you dare touch him!"

Raditz picked Gohan up by his tail.

Goku: "Gohan!"

Raditz: "Well Kakarot, I will be taking your son. If you want him back, prove to me that you're a Saiyan! Defeat these people and bring them back to me within 2 hours."

Raditz flew up, and Goku cried Gohan's name again.

As Raditz ascended, a deep voice thundered.

Piccolo: "Just where do you think you're going?"

Goku, Bulma, and Roshi looked at Piccolo.

Raditz smirked, then said: "Oh look, the Namekian."

He kicked Piccolo, who dodged and then punched Raditz back. Raditz responded with another kick, and then a punch to the face.

Piccolo went flying backwards, then hitting the ground of the island.

Raditz escaped.

Krillin was back on his feet.

Goku: "Gohan..."

Krillin handed Goku a Senzu bean, which healed him, and then reluctantly handed one to Piccolo.

Krillin: "We have to go back there and fight, Goku."

Piccolo: "You weaklings don't stand a chance."

There was a silence for a while, during which everybody was pondering what to do.

Piccolo: "We have to work together."

Everyone looked at Piccolo shocked, except Goku, who grinned.

Goku: "You're right."

Piccolo kept a straight face.

Piccolo: "This doesn't make us friends, idiot. I'm only helping you because I don't want that man to be the strongest on this planet. That's my title."

Goku smiled and said: "Sure."

Roshi: "It's not a wise decision."

Bulma: "He's right. You could die!"

Goku: "If we do, just bring us back with the Dragon Balls."

Piccolo smiled and Goku called for his nimbus.

The two flew towards Raditz.

Krillin: "We have to back them up."

Bulma: "But how?"

Krillin: "Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu."

Krillin left in his car to go and get Yamcha, and Bulma and Roshi were worried for Goku and the Earth.

As Goku and Piccolo rush to fight Raditz, the fate of the Earth is insecure...

Goku - 417

Piccolo - 398

Gohan - 1

Krillin - 144

Roshi - 93

Raditz - 1,243 


End file.
